Amor platonico?
by vic.nekko
Summary: 'Oe Lucy, vamos para uma missao'escutei a voz do Natsu vindo da cozinha, ele tinha invadido meu apartamento de novo.  'Nao estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que nao vai dar para ir na missao com voces.'Respondi ainda sem encara-lo.


**Atencao , Fairy Tail nao pretence e sim ao Hiro Mashima-sensei!**

** fosse minha o Natsu e a Lucy ja estariam juntos faz tempo.**

**Espero que gostem da fic, e se quiserem eu deixo voces deixarem reviw ok?**

**Haha, brincadeira, opinioes sao sempre bem vindas, sendo elogios ou criticas.**

_Finalmente consegui entrar na Fairy Tail, ja faz um ano desde que encontrei o Natsu e Happy pela primeira vez, ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje._

''Oe Lucy, vamos para uma missao!''escutei a voz do Natsu vindo da cozinha, ele tinha invadido meu apartamento de novo.

_O Natsu acabou de chegar, vamos para uma deseje sorte!_

_Com amor da sua filha,_

_Lucy_

''Oe Lucy, vamos logo!''disse natsu entrando no meu quarto.

''Idiota!''gritei socando ele.''Nao entre na minha casa sem permissao!Eu poderia estar me trocando!''

''Isso seria uma coisa interessante de se ver.''Ele respondeu com um sorriso corei.

''Ma-mas que diabos?''Fiquei olhando perplexa para ele e o Happy comecaram a gargalhar.

''Eu disse que a reacao dela ia ser !''disse o Happy chorando de tanto rir.

''Hahaha!Lucy, voce deveria ter visto a sua cara, foi muito engracado!''Natsu disse entre risadas.

Como assim?Eles estavam tirando sarro da minha cara?Eu realmente pensei que o Natsu tinha sentimentos por mim, tudo bem que isso foi meio pervertido, mas mesmo assim para mim foi como uma demonstracao de afeto do tipo mais que amigos. Arrumei minhas roupas, nao conseguia olhar para eles, meus olhos se encheiram de lagrimas.

''Lucy , voce ta bem?''Aquele idiota perguntou.

''Nao estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que nao vai dar para ir na missao com voces.''Respondi ainda sem encara-lo.

''Lucy voce e muito !''O gato idiota disse tirando mais sarro da minha cara.

''O Happy tem razao, voce estava tao bem ate agora.''A culpa e sua, idiota.

''Apenas saim logo!'' me olho assustado e antes de sair e disse

''Se precisar de alguma coisa voltamos amanha da missao.''e entao eles sairam pela janela.

As lagrimas comecaram a rolar pelo meu rosto, quando ele iria perceber que eu gosto dele?.

''Natsu idiota''resmunguei.

Fui para a minha cama e deitei em conchinha agarrando um ele pode ser **tao **estupido?Ja tinha dado varios sinais para ele , sera que nao foram o suficiente?Ou sera que ele era muito burro para perceber?Tudo o que eu queria era ter meu amor correspondido, e nao um amor platonico idiota!

Minha casa estava em um silencio absoluto, tudo o que eu podia ouvir era o meu fungar e uns gemidos por causa do choro, nao devia te-lo tratado mal, como vou encara-lo amanha?

Natsu P.O.V.

''Apenas saim logo!''Lucy entendi o por que dela ter ficado brava.

''Se precisar de alguma coisa voltamos amanha da missao.''Eu disse e entao sai pela janela e fiquei pendurado do lado de fora.''Happy se voce quiser ir se encontrar com a Charlie pode ir, vou esperar um pouco um peixe para ela tenho certeza que ela vai aceitar sair com voce!''Apos eu mencionar o nome de Charlie ele abriu um sorriso e assentiu, espero que eles virem um casal logo, o Happy gosta tanto dela.

Ouvi barulhos abafados vindo do apartamento da Lucy e escutei ela resmungando.

''Natsu idiota''Idiota?Porque eu sou idiota?

Tudo ficou quieto , eu so podia escutar as fungadas e gemidos da Lucy, ela estava chorando!

Por que?O que eu tinha feito? Sera que…?Me lemberi sobre o que pensei sobre o Happy, sobre ele gostar da Charlie,nao pode ser isso.E se fosse?Precisava falar com a Lucy agora.

Entrei no apartamento e a chamei

''Lucy.''

Lucy P.O.V.

''Lucy''Escutei a voz de Natsu me chamar e levantei a cabeca assustada.

''O que voce esta fazendo aqui?''perguntei limpando as lagrimas do meu rosto.

''Escutei voce chorando, eu vim me desculpar e tenho algo par ate perguntar.'' Ele disse se sentando na cama.

''Desculpas aceitas, apenas va embora, quero ficar sozinha.'' queria que ele me visse mais tempo com essa cara de choro,e daqui a pouco as lagrimas que eu estava segurando iriam dasabar.

''Nao.''Ele respondeu serio.''Lucy, voce tem sentimentos por mim?''

Fiquei em choque, por que ele estava me perguntando isso?Sera que ele descobriu?Por que eu estou em panico, nao era isso que eu queria?

''Eu…''Eu nao conseguia terminar a frase, estava com medo da resposta dele.

''Eu vim dizer que eu te amo Lucy, nao quero te ver chorar.''Ele me a chorar novamente.

''E-eu tambem te amo.''disse chorando novamente e bracada contra o peito dele.''I-idiota, por que voce nunca disse antes?''

''Tinha medo da resposta.''ele repondeu e em seguida me deu um beijo na testa.''Por que esta chorando agora?''ele perguntou carinhosamente.

''Agora e de felicidade e de alivio''Respondi sorrindo.

_Ele deitou comigo na cama e passamos a noite inteiro juntos, abracados, de vez em quando ele me dava beijos carinhosos no rosto, na boca e no pescoco, ficamos relembrando tudo desde que nos conhcemos._

_Agora nao iria mais sofrer, nao teria mais angustia pensando que iria perde-lo, agora eu sabia que meu amor nao era mais platonico, ele tambem me amava!_

_P.S. E meio constrangedor escrever isso para voce mamae, mas descobri o lado pervertido do Natsu, ele nao parava de sussurar sacanagens no meu ouvido, a noite foi perfeita._

_Com Amor da sua Filha _

_Lucy_

Fechei a carta e levantei para guarda-la quando senti uma mao enlacando minha cintura.

''Lucy,eu tentei fazer o café para voce mais sem querer queimei uma parte da sua cozinha''Ele sussurrou no meu e dei um soco na cabeca dele.

''Uma vez Natsu sempre Natsu, seu idiota.''falei sorrindo.

''Doeu!Mas sabe e uma coisa?''ele perguntou me abracando.

''Hun?''Murmurrei.

''Acho que vou comecar a vir dormer mais vezes aqui''e ele deu um sorriso malicioso e me beijou.

Fico feliz de ter entrado para a Fairy Tail!


End file.
